


Escenas Robadas: May

by Giny_Scully



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny_Scully/pseuds/Giny_Scully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El año pasado ya tuve la sensación de que me robaron unas cuantas escenas a final de temporada, pero este año me ha parecido exagerado, así que he decidido escribirlas. Cada capítulo o fic será una escena de May con Skye, Coulson o Andrew que creo que hubiera sido interesante ver en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada. Se podrán leer independientemente, pero tendrán una continuidad.</p><p>Capítulo 1: May y Skye se encuentran velando a Coulson.<br/>Capítulo 2: Coulson y May se encuentran tras despertar Coulson de su cirugía. Cubriendo ese momento, que las philindas esperamos, en el que May ayuda a Coulson con su corbata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puedes confiar en mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a Euge por su beteo exhaustivo. ¡Muak!

**Día 1: Puedes confiar en mí.**

 

Estaba resultando un día realmente largo y lo peor de todo era que, si se ponía a hacer cuentas, ya había durado más de 40 horas. Estaba cansada, realmente cansada. La adrenalina la había mantenido alerta hasta hacía unos minutos, pero en ese momento, en la puerta de la sala donde estaba ingresado Phil, solo se sentía cansada y triste y sumamente preocupada. Notaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y encima su compañero de batalla habitual yacía en una cama, convaleciente y dormido.

Un nudo en el estómago no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

No se había podido acercar antes a ver a Phil, aunque había pedido que la mantuvieran informada sobre su estado. Había demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse antes que de él, que de ellos… inhumanos, portaaviones, cristalitos azules, heridos, muertos, monstruos… odiaba estar al mando, odiaba ser la jefa, odiaba tener que tomar las decisiones difíciles. Pero con Phil y Bobbie inconscientes, Weaver en estado de shock y los demás muertos, solo quedaba ella. Lo curioso era que tampoco le gustaba sentirse como la última opción, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la primera… hasta en el colegio, cuando se elegía equipo para jugar al béisbol. 

Se sentía sobrepasada (hace demasiado tiempo que se siente así) y no era para nada saludable.

Le estaba costando tantísimo respirar con normalidad, mantener su actitud estoica, su mirada fría, sus lágrimas a raya. Ojalá aparentar que todo estaba bien, fuera tan fácil como normalmente le resultaba.

Phil estaba dormido… y casi mejor. Jemma le había dicho que le habían dado un anestésico muy fuerte... el dolor iba a ser monumental cuando despertase. Su rostro estaba blanco como la muerte y sus brazos por encima de las sábanas dejaban presente un hueco allá donde debería estar su mano izquierda.

Su mano izquierda…

Primero la vida, luego la cabeza, por último una mano. Melinda sabía que era ridículo, pero en esos momentos solo era capaz de pensar en lo mucho que a su amigo le gustaba conducir a Lola.

Amaba tantísimo a ese dichoso coche.

Podría ser peor.

Si algo le ha enseñado la vida, es que siempre puede ser peor.

Skye estaba medio tumbada en un gran butacón colocado al lado de la cama de Phil, dormida, medio tapada con una manta. Las marcas de sus lágrimas aún se podían apreciar en su cara. Las máquinas que la monitorizan sonaban acompasadas con las de Coulson.

Jemma le había dicho que su recuperación estaba siendo literalmente inhumana. Después de un atracón de comida basura Skye estaba igual que antes de que su madre le intentara adsorber la fuerza vital. Por lo menos, de salud.

Increíble.

Un día realmente largo para todos.

Una mierda de día.

Entró a hurtadillas en la habitación intentando no despertar a Skye y se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la cama de su amigo. Sabía que debería sentirse afortunada: todos habían sobrevivido. Hubo bajas, sí, pero nadie de su pequeña familia… Sin embargo, le estaba costando tanto ser racional.

Su mundo se había venido abajo, otra vez, y encima Phil estaba mal herido. Sin una mano. Dormido en una improvisada cama de hospital. Todo era peor si Phil no estaba a su lado, y en ese momento no lo estaba y no lo estaba a tantos niveles.

Phil tenía la capacidad de convencer, incluso de que todo iba a estar bien en mitad de un Apocalipsis. Era una buena capacidad, una buena manera de poder seguir para adelante. Él la miraba y ella le creía. En todo. Era su debilidad. Cada vez que Phil la miraba con ojos tiernos, con su mirada de perrito desvalido, era como volver a la Academia, era su perdición. Phil siempre la convencía de todo. Todos pensaban lo contrario, que era ella la que tenía poder sobre él… si supiesen.

Había cruzado tantas malditas líneas en los últimos meses.

Lo que sentía por Phil no debería de estar ahí y lo que sentía por Skye tampoco ayudaba, pero fue fácil ponerse a jugar a las casitas con Phil. Parecían realmente una bonita familia. Parecían una familia. Ella siempre había querido una familia… pero estaba claro que ni Phil, ni Skye la necesitan en la suya. Habían formado un buen dúo en los dos últimos años, un buen tándem padre e hija y ella era la que no les dejaba jugar en el jardín cuando llovía. Ella era la que ponía las reglas. Tal vez la necesitaban, pero no tiene muy claro que la quisieran, por lo menos no de la forma en la que ella les quiere.

Nunca debería haberse encariñado con esa chica. Se lo decía la razón, se lo repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Nunca pensó que acabaría sintiéndose como su madre.

Sea como fuere, ahora Skye tendrá que vivir habiendo visto cómo su padre mató a su madre, después de que esta intentara asesinarla. Phil tendrá que vivir sin una mano. Y ella tendrá que vivir con el claro conocimiento de que no pudo evitarlo y encima… encima tendrá que vivir con ese horrible sentimiento de traición… Estaba intentando racionalizarlo, quería ocultarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero se sentía traicionada por ambos y le dolía como el infierno. Aunque evidentemente… la culpa solo era suya.

—Hola. —La voz de Skye desperezándose le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.

—Hola.

—¿Alguna novedad? —dijo la chica refiriéndose a Phil, con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

—No. —La verdad es que no tenía mucho más que decir, pero el silencio por primera vez en su vida, o tal vez por segunda, no le parecía una buena idea—. Instalé a Cal en la celda de abajo, con supervisión médica... hasta que Coulson despierte por lo menos. Puedes ir a verlo si quieres, di orden a los guardias de que te dejaran pasar. —La chica asintió con la cabeza y una mirada triste.

—Gracias.

—No las merece —contestó intentando sonreír—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Empachada. He terminado con todas las reservas de la cocina.

Ambas intentaron sonreír por el comentario, pero no les salió a ninguna de las dos. Un incómodo silencio, que se veía venir de lejos, se instaló entre ellas. Parecía que ambas estaban deseando ponerse a llorar, pero ninguna sentía que fuera una buena idea delante de la otra.

—Jemma dice que el corte fue limpio. —Como era de esperar, Skye fue la primera en hablar. Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y sus ojos estaban tiernos—. Eso hará que todo sea más fácil. Ha tenido suerte — terminó la chica con un tono descreído, mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

—Phil es fuerte…

—Estaría muerto. — Y de repente el llanto de la chica casi le impedía escucharla—. Si hubiera ido a hablar con mi madre estaría muerto. Ha tenido suerte porque solo ha perdido una mano…

Se le rompía el corazón al escucharla, al verla llorar. La entendía perfectamente, reconocía como suyo su sentimiento de culpa, el dolor, la vergüenza, la traición… si fuera otra, la que era antes de Banhain, seguramente se hubiera levantado para abrazarla, pero no podía, no sin derrumbarse ella misma.

—No fue tu culpa.

A la chica se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

—En el fondo, sé que sabes que eso no es cierto y por eso te lo agradezco más.

No tenía ganas de consolar a Skye, ni fuerzas para hacerlo. En serio que no podía, tampoco sabía cómo… pero no podía ver llorar a la chica. Entendía demasiado su dolor. Sus sentimientos encontrados. La observó en silencio con compasión y vio claramente, como la chica intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tragarse sus insidiosas lágrimas, mientras se hacía un ovillo en la silla.

—No tienes la culpa de que tu madre…  No somos responsables de los demás, aunque a veces lo pensemos. —La voz salió de su garganta sin planearlo, realmente no sabía qué decir, así que se calló. Respiró hondo y su mirada regresó sin querer a la figura estática de Phil, intentando huir de la presencia de Skye. Estaba tan cansada—. Él hizo lo que consideró que tenía que hacer, lo que hace siempre. —Ser sumamente estúpido y heroico, podría añadir, pero revelaría más de lo que deseaba—. Nos salvó. No es tu culpa.

—Te hice volar por los aires.

No quería hablar de eso, en serio que no quería. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro, que más pareció un bufido.

—Lo siento. Tú…

—Ya lo hablamos —dijo al abrir los ojos, mirando directamente a Skye—, no importa. Lo entiendo.

En serio que no quería hablar de eso. Aún la duele la cabeza.

—No lo hemos hablado y sí que importa. Y yo realmente lo siento mucho porque estos meses te has portado muy bien conmigo, me has apoyado en todo, me has enseñado mucho, incluso me protegiste de  una guerrera asgardiana… y lo has hecho sin ningún motivo. No he sabido estar a la altura de las circunstancias, ni de lejos. He sido una niña malcriada. He tenido una memoria muy selectiva. He sido mala contigo… mi comentario sobre Bahrain… fue hiriente y estuvo completamente fuera de lugar. Si algo he aprendido estos meses es que tú solo intentas protegernos, a todos, siempre, y lo haces lo mejor que sabes.

No pudo por  menos que dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa. Skye la estaba mirando como solía hacer Phil cuando quería darle pena y ganarse su perdón. Esa mirada suplicante de perrito desvalido. Ni siquiera sabía si lo hacían a posta o les salía de forma natural. Para no ser realmente una familia, Skye estaba adquiriendo rápidamente los más molestos hábitos de cada uno.

—Era tu madre —contestó, porque aunque le dolía, lo entendía—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale? Lo de hacerme volar. —A quién quería engañar, no podía estar realmente enfadada con la chica.

—Lo intentaré —contestó con una sonrisa apacible.

La sinceridad de Skye la descompone. Lo intentará. Por lo menos no va a prometer cosas que no sabe si podrá cumplir. Va a dar esa conversación por finalizada. Demasiados sentimientos en un solo día. Su mirada se vuelve a dirigir a Phil; la estaba matando verle tan pálido y sobretodo tan callado.

—No es tu culpa tampoco —dijo la chica.

—Lo sé.

Eso lo tenía más claro que el agua. Skye pareció sorprenderse ante la rotundidad de su respuesta, pero ya estaba harta de culparse. Eso no había sido culpa suya. Es bonito que la chica la quisiera consolar, las disculpas hay que sustentarlas en algo, pero Skye claramente aún no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-—No puedes proteger a alguien que se empeña en ponerse en peligro. —Skye la miró aún más confusa—. Conozco a Phil desde que teníamos 20 años. Nunca te acostumbras a estar en la silla. Nunca te acostumbras a no poder hacer nada. —Skye le sonrió ligeramente y ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo—. Es la vida. Hay que seguir para adelante. ¿Por qué no vas y descansas un poco? Yo me quedaré con él.

La sonrisa de Skye se amplió y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando de una forma que no llegaba a comprender ¿Comprensiva? ¿Condescendiente? Siempre leyó bien a la chica pero en ese momento no era capaz.  No lo tenía nada claro ¿Sería un buen momento para preocuparse?

—Llevas desde los 20 años en esta silla. Ya va siendo hora de que alguien te releve un rato. De que alguien se siente en tu silla. Tienes que descansar. Yo me quedaré con él. De todos modos Jemma no piensa dejarme ir y este butacón es muy cómodo. Yo cuidaré de Phil, puedes confiar en mí.

 


	2. Cuidaré de ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la primera temporada ya tuve la sensación de que me robaron unas cuantas escenas a final, pero en está segunda temporada me ha parecido exagerado, así que decidí escribirlas. Cada capítulo o fic será una escena de May con Skye, Coulson o Andrew que creo que hubiera sido interesante ver en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada. Se podrán leer independientemente, pero tendrán una continuidad.
> 
> Capítulo 2: Coulson y May se encuentran tras despertar Coulson de su cirugía, sin su mano. Cubriendo ese momento en el que May ayuda a Coulson con su corbata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a Euge por su beteo exhaustivo. ¡Muak!

**Día 2. Cuidaré de ti.**

May no fue nunca de mucho dormir, nunca dormía más de cinco horas, pero aquella noche durmió por varios días, fue llegar a su habitación y ni si planteó el ducharse. Simplemente, se dejó caer en la cama rendida, apenas sí le dio tiempo para quitarse los zapatos.

Tal vez estuviese madurando, porque hacía unos meses no hubiera dejado a Skye hacerse cargo de algo que ella consideraba su deber: cuidar a Coulson. Aunque al día siguiente ni se hubiera podido mover del cansancio. Sin embargo, era más que evidente que Skye quería a Coulson tanto como Coulson quería a Skye, ambos se cuidaban y se protegían con gusto, y ella necesitaba dormir. Corría el rumor de que nada podía con ella y había veces que ella misma había caído en el fatal error de creerlo, pero no más. Necesitaba desesperadamente descansar.

Se despertó bien  pasadas las siete de la mañana, en la misma postura en la que cayó en la cama. Eso debía de ser un record o algo. Se levantó rápidamente, sintiéndose completamente culpable… tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tantas... ¿Cómo se podía haber quedado dormida? Se duchó en apenas unos segundos y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, ni siquiera se secó el pelo. Su estómago se quejaba por el hambre, pero antes de desayunar o ir al despacho de Coulson para ocuparse de todo, pasó por la enfermería para ver como estaba Phil. Sabía que si no lo hacía, no podría concentrarse el resto del día.

Pero Phil no estaba allí. Ni Phil, ni Skye estaban allí. Le estuvo a punto de dar un ataque de pánico, pero Simmons entró y le informó de que Coulson se había despertado en mitad de la noche, excesivamente tranquilo y despejado. Sus constantes vitales eran las normales y el dolor era moderado teniendo en cuenta la situación, o por lo menos eso dijo él. Se negó a que avisaran a nadie y mandó a Skye a la cama. A las seis de la mañana, se levantó, como era su costumbre, y a pesar de todas las reticencias médicas de Simmons al respecto, Coulson se había dado a sí mismo el alta médica y había salido de la zona medica.

Estúpido. Tan estúpido.

Estaba tan enfadada con él que le podría pegar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensato? Tras correr camino del despacho de Phil y no encontrarlo, se presentó en su habitación. Llamó a la puerta y solo recibió como respuesta un quejido velado. Tal vez no debería de haber entrado, pero lo hizo. No podía no preocuparse.

Phil estaba tumbado en la cama, haciendo prácticamente malabarismos para intentar meter su camisa dentro de sus pantalones con una sola mano y ella solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, mientras notaba cómo su alma se desquebrajaba en pequeños trocitos.

—¡Qué diantres…! —El hombre se calló de inmediato al ver que era ella la que estaba en la puerta, ni siquiera pensó que la escuchara llamar.

Estaba pensando en gritarle, en serio, en gritarle fuerte… pero no podía. En primer lugar porque ella no era una persona que gritara, en segundo lugar... Phil tenía un aparatoso vendaje donde debería estar su mano derecha y apenas era capaz de vestirse solo.

Cerró la puerta y respiró hondo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo Phil?

Coulson se había sentado en la cama todo lo rápido que le permitía su actual situación, seguramente intentando aparentar no estar tan indefenso como en el fondo lo estaba o se sentía, y en ese momento la miraba con su sonrisa de niño bueno.

—¿Arrugar la camisa antes del medio día? —bromeó levantando los hombros.

Ella no tenía ganas ni de sonreír, ni de bromear. Estaba sumamente preocupada y, en un acto reflejo de supervivencia, apartó la mirada de su amigo porque no quería ver sus ojitos de niño bueno o los de perrito desvalido. No quería dejarse convencer de aquello que de seguro la iba a querer convencer. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de nuevo.

—Deberías estar en la cama.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer May. —Su voz era dulce y comprensiva, no pudo por menos que volver a mirarlo a la cara—. No me puedo permitir el lujo de una baja médica. Estamos en mitad de una guerra.

—Jiaying murió Phil. Hoy no hay batallas. Hoy no. Vuelve a la cama. Yo me encargo.

—Es mi responsabilidad.

La estaba matando, en serio que la estaba matando. Él parecía sereno y convencido, como si por todo lo que hubiera pasado fuera una mala gripe. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, en su cama, lo miró fijamente… sabía perfectamente que sus ojos estaban húmedos, no podía más.

—Phil, has perdido una mano. Por favor vuelve a la cama, deja que Jemma haga su trabajo.

Ella ya se había puesto demasiado cerca, pero Phil se movió y se acercó un poco más. Su respiración se aceleró. Con su mano, Phil cogió un mechón de su cabello, aún húmedo, y lo recolocó en su cabellera con cuidado. Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Él la miró con veneración. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso? ¡Maldito fuera!

—Dice la mujer que se cose a sí misma y vuelve a la acción en cuanto deja de sangrar… o incluso sangrando. La mujer que me salvó una vez la vida con tres costillas fracturadas y un esguince en el tobillo. No hago nada en la cama, Melinda —dijo rozando su brazo mientras bajaba la mano hacia su regazo—. Solo comerme la cabeza. Me siento bien con mi traje. Me siento… yo. Me siento bien intentando hacer algo.

Estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado. May dejó caer la cabeza sobre el  hombro de su amigo. No había nada que hacer. Phil era Phil, no podía intentar cambiarlo a esas alturas de la vida. No podía luchar contra lo que era. Además, era cierto: ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Respiró hondo. Profundo. Analizó todas las opciones que tenía y sí, una fue la de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Levantó la cabeza, cruzándose con su mirada azul. No debería de estar sintiendo aquello, no era correcto. No debería de estar mostrando sus cartas tan abiertamente. No recordaba cuándo empezó a sentir por su amigo algo más de lo que ella consideraba que había que sentir por un amigo, pero no importaba... era horrible. Un despropósito total. Phil le sonreía con dulzura y ella estuvo a punto de rozar su nariz con la suya, como si aquel típico cliché de película sirviera para algo, como si fuera a solucionar algo.

La realidad, tenía que centrarse en la realidad. Phil era su amigo, solo su amigo, y también era su jefe. Los límites desdibujados les habían llevado a ese momento. Pero Phil quería a Audrey, no tenía que haberlo olvidado nunca. Y le guardó secretos a ella porque era su jefe, su jefe, por encima de todo era su jefe. Él era su amigo y ella era su segunda al mando, nada más. Él la cuidó cuando ella estaba en el peor momento de su vida y ella se prometió a sí misma siempre cuidar de él, de su mejor amigo, de su compañero. Ya no era su compañero, pero su promesa seguía teniendo vigencia.

Eso era todo.

Esa era la realidad.

Se levantó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Con cuidado le colocó bien la camisa, que estaba ligeramente retorcida, comprobando que todos los botones estuvieran en sus ojales correspondientes. Desabrochó su pantalón con tranquilidad, notando como los músculos de Phil se tensaban instantáneamente ante esa acción. Siempre le había gustado pensar que él por lo menos la consideraba deseable, le gustaba pensar que aún lo podía poner nervioso. Sin embargo, intentó ser lo menos invasiva posible, mientras le metía la camisa por dentro de sus pantalones y se los volvía a abrochar. Phil no se movió ni un ápice de su posición, estaba como congelado en el sitio. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza vio su rostro tenso y sus ojos cerrados. Melinda puso las manos en su pecho y él abrió los ojos.

Tan cerca.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre en apenas un susurro y ella intentó no perderse en sus ojos.

Como toda contestación se acercó al armario, donde cogió una de las corbatas primorosamente guardadas y volvió hacia él. Se la pasó a través del cuello y se afanó en la tarea de hacer un nudo perfecto. Sentía la mirada de Phil fija en su cara y eso lo hizo más complicado. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nudos de corbatas. Cuando terminó, la acarició y dio un paso para atrás, dispuesta a ver su obra.

—Listo.

Phil le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Esto significa que me perdonas?

Perdonarle, ¡qué valor! Como si después de todo lo que había ocurrido ni tan siguiera fuera una opción seguir enfadada con él. Aunque aún le dolía, dolía mucho. Maldito chantajista emocional.

—Eso significa que siempre cuidare de ti. Como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

La sonrisa de Phil desapareció. De repente, parecía sumamente triste.

—No fue un préstamo Melinda, no me tienes que devolver nada, lo hice gustoso. Y aunque fuera un préstamo, ya lo tendrías más que pagado —dijo dando un paso más hacía ella, a lo que ella correspondió con un paso hacía atrás.

—Me preocupo por ti. Eres muy importante para mí.

—Yo también me preocupo por ti, tú también eres muy importante para mí. —No lo hizo a posta, ella lo sabe, pero su rostro mostró disconformidad ante la afirmación de su amigo, era lo que sentía—. No me has perdonado.

Respiró hondo. Esa conversación era difícil y no le gustaba nada.

—No hay nada que perdonar Phil. —El hombre la miró descreído—. Fui yo la que me equivoqué. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Ya se me pasará. Creí que teníamos algo que no tenemos, eso es todo.

Phil siguió negando con la cabeza y dio un paso más hacía ella, en ese momento ella no se movió. No podía seguir retrocediendo ante él, era una mala idea.

—No digas eso May, por favor. Eres… Tú… —El hecho de que él ni siquiera pudiera acabar la frase le estaba doliendo más de lo esperado-. Nunca más te volveré a mentir o a ocultar algo, fue una tontería, lo siento… pensé que no era para tanto, pensé que no te iba a hacer daño…

Parecía realmente arrepentido y ella no quería parecer una niña tonta, pero...

—Tal vez ese sea el problema. —Era hora de acabar con aquella conversación—. Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que pedirla —dijo y empezó a alejarse camino de la puerta.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con la chaqueta?

Se paró de golpe y buscó la chaqueta por la habitación, sin volver la vista hacia Phil. Al verla en una silla cercana, fue hacia ella y la cogió.

—También necesito el cabestrillo… por favor.

Melinda lo agarró también de la silla y se dirigió hacia Phil. Le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta y se la abrochó sin mirarle a la cara, sin dirigirle la palabra. Igualmente se dispuso a colocarle el cabestrillo. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su debilidad.

—Tengo pensado llamar a Andrew —. Terminó por decir Phil—. Creo que hará falta por aquí… ¿Si estás bien con eso?

Ese hombre conocía cada uno de sus puntos débiles. La estaba buscando y al final la iba a acabar encontrando. Phil siempre decía que prefería el enfado a la indiferencia y lo estaba demostrando. De todos modos se mordió la lengua. No iba a entrar al trapo. No iba…

—¡Claro! Llámale —dijo con una sonrisa fingida—. Sí quieres lo llamo yo, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Ha habido mucho drama por aquí últimamente. Andrew será muy útil —sentenció al terminar de colocar el cabestrillo y empezar a alejarse.

—Melinda…

—Déjalo Phil. Déjalo ya. Eres mi mejor amigo y mi jefe, solo necesito límites nuevos. Soy una niña grande. Todo irá bien… —Aunque la verdad era que no estaba muy convencida de eso—. Pero como consejo de amiga, tal vez… tú también deberías de instaurar unos límites nuevos en nuestra relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lleva escrito básicamente tanto tiempo como el primero, he tenido un verano complicado y estoy un poco despistada. Espero no volver a perder el ritmo. El tercero solo tiene que ser beteado, el cuarto se me ha ido de madre porque ahora no encaja con el canon, pero tendré que vivir con ello, y no tengo ni idea que haré con el quinto y sexto.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y os recuerdo que los comentarios y los kudos serán realmente muy, muy, muy bien recibidos y agradecidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por esos comentarios tan bonicos que me vais a dejar :-D


End file.
